The Trio
by Caliver
Summary: im interested in lots of things so look out! Rated T juuuust in case little children don't like blood vomiting ;)


# ***The trio*** #  
Caliver and Azure... The trio is now complete.

Carcalilly looked out the window and sighed deeply.  
She almost felt like crying...  
She had traveled with friends... It had been almost 3 years since she has seen them. Where they dead? If not... Where are they?

Tails and Knuckles went outside to get some wood for a project Tails was working on.  
"Thanks for helping me with the wood Knuckles." Said tails.  
"Don't mention it. Let's just get this back to the-" Knuckles said till he got cut off by a rustling noise.  
"Did you hear that?" Tails asked. Knuckles nodded and moved an inch closer to take a look...

And a bloody... Blue weasle poped out of the bust. It was crying and had a worried expression.  
"Who are you?!" Knuckles asked, surprised.  
The weasle huffed. "No time for that! Hurry up my friend is dying!" Tails, Knuckles and the weasle ran over by a river, to see (bloody discription warning) A grey and blue hedgehog, lying down in a puddle of her own bloody water, promptly from the stream. There was a deep cut in her neck that came all the way down to the end of her waist. Chunks of bloody flesh could be seen ontop of the wound. Trickles of blood came from her mouth.

Tails closed his eyes and Knuckles stared in horror. "Well? Help me!" The weasle said and they brought the poor, bloody hedgehog to the house. They busted through the door of Sonic's house and said,  
"Help, we need help RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles yelled.  
They all gathered around, and Carcalilly gasped.  
"I-it can't..."  
Silver turned and looked at her. "What...?" Carcalilly ran upstairs crying and Silver followed.

"Do you know what to do Tails?" Sonic asked, nearly hurling at the blood.  
Shadow looked down at the girl. She kinda looked like him... Only grey and blue instaid of black and red... He blinked.  
Tails looked away.  
"Ya, but we need a chaos emerald." Tails said sadly.  
Sonic blinked.  
Shadow got up and said, "Tails... Heads up..." And he threw a green chaos emerald.  
There eyes enlightened. "This is just what I need!" Said Tails and he started up his machine.

In Carcalilly's room... "Lilly... What's wrong?" Silver tryed for the 3rd time.  
"She... She c-can't be..." Carcalilly studdered before going into more weeping.  
"Tell me... Please?" He asked and gave her a hug. (Ok now she has special feelings ^^) She blushed and slowly studdered.  
"T-that girl was... Was p-part of my team... On a m-mission to f-find new land w-we got s-s-..." Carcalilly studdered.  
Silver looked at her. "Got what?" "Separated... For 3 y-years..."  
Silver blinked and hugged her closer.  
"Now she's gona die!" Carcalilly cryed.

"She's not gona die!" Sonic yelled from down stairs. "..." Carcalilly's eyes winded.  
Silver chuckled. "Sure she is?" He teasted and tapped her shoulder softly before going downstairs. "Come on."

When they went downstairs the saw the grey and blue hedgehog trying to sit up, wincing, and then made lay back down by tails. "C...Cally..?" Carcalilly studdered.  
The hedgehog looked her head and her eyes widened, then she grinned.  
"It's Caliver to you *Haraxumia*" She laughed.  
Carcalilly sighed. "Oh it is you!" She wanted to give her a hug but Silver held her back.  
"Is.. there something... I missed...?" Sonic asked.  
Amy shrugged. "I don't know neither." She said.  
Knuckles crossed his arms. "And what the heck is a Hara-whatever?" Carcalilly giggled. "It means 'nitwit' in our language." Silver smiled and Knuckles rolled his eyes, probably sorry he asked. Sonic laughed a little. "And you know eachother... How?" Tails asked.  
"Remember those 'bffs' I keep talking about?" Carcalilly asked. They nodded.  
"This is one of them." She said happily. Then her voice dropped. "There is still one that I haven't seen ye-" Carcalilly began until,  
"C-lil! How ya doin?" Azure padded in, she wasn't human-like at all, just a regual, talking, weasle. Sonic blinked.  
"Azure!" Carcalilly ran up to her and gave her a big hug. (She had to kneel down because Azure was short.)  
"Aww C-lilleh I missed ya so much." Azure said and hugged her back.  
"I see you met Knuckles and Tails." Carcalilly said. Azure nodded. "And these guys are?" "Silver, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow." Silver and Sonic waved while Amy smiled, and Shadow did nothing.  
Then, Azure gasped. "No way! Those shoes..." She said looking at Sonic's shoes. "What?" Sonic asked.  
"That's epic!" Azure said. "You must be really fast!" Sonic smirked. "Fastest thing alive."  
Azure laughed "But there is now way you can catch me."  
"Chalange accepted." Sonic reached down for a handshake but instaid she gave him a brofist.  
Carcalilly rolled her eyes. "Sorry about the lesbian." She teased.  
"Am not!" Azure argued.  
Sonic laughed and Amy crossed her arms. Then, Caliver started coughing.  
"Whoa! No no no no..." Tails said ans started working up the machine again. "What's going on tails?" Shadow asked. "This is not good..." He said when Caliver coughed out a puddle of blood.

"No... -cough cough- kidding!" Caliver choked.

Then, Something very very unusual happeded. The blood turned black. Pure black, Caliver started spitting out white foam.  
"It... Can't be..." Carcalilly whimperd.  
Tails shook his head. "It's not rabies... It's..."  
Caliver opened her no-longer teal eyes to show a red glow that has filled her entire eye. The macine started rumbling.  
"What's going on...?!" Sonic yelled. "Something is wrong with the-" Tails started before the machine half blew up.  
Caliver didn't look like the teal and grey hedgehog before, but a black and dirty dark blue. They blinked. She almost looked like mephiles... Except with the red eyes.  
"Carcalilly! It's the *Haraxula* transformation!" Azure Cryed.  
"Seriously you have to have these fancy names for everything?" Knuckles growled at Azure.  
"Guys, NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME!" Sonic snarled.

- This story has been discontinued until further Interest- 


End file.
